A Ray of Sunshine
by AnneBonny10
Summary: When the baby ponies get a strange sickness, Megan, Quarterback, Sundance, and others go on a journey to find a cure. A light story. Reviews and comments appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: My Little Ponies and their friends are owned by Hasbro, not me!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brightly colored balloons and ribbons decorated the halls of Paradise Estate. The sun was gently shining down on the pink building as laughter echoed through open windows. It was a birthday party that couldn't be closer to perfect.

"Wow!" Baby Quackers exclaimed, pulling a set of stacking ring toys from a box. The other baby ponies also gasped and giggled at the gift.

"Great choice, Surprise!" Truly said to the yellow pony next to her.

Surprise giggled. "Well, I had to get an extra special surprise for Baby Quackers' birthday."

"Can ya believe the little honey pie has already gotten her first tooth?" Truly remarked, shaking her head. "It seems like only yesterday that she was a newborn."

"Now, now," said a voice from behind them, "Don't you fillies be gettin' all sentimental." Surprise and Truly turned to see a smiling yellow pony wearing a cowboy hat.

"What a fantastic surprise!" Surprise gasped.

"Tex!" Truly cried. "Ya made it!"

"Sure we did," Steamer said, coming up behind Tex. "We couldn't miss the little caboose's birthday party." The other Big Brother ponies were also coming into the room, mingling with the other ponies.

"Well, make sure ya say hello to Megan," Truly reminded Steamer and Tex. "I'm sure she'd love to see you charmin' gentlemen."

Megan was sitting next to Baby Quackers in the center of the room, passing her another gift. Baby Quackers opened it, this time revealing a large beach ball. The other baby ponies jumped up in excitement, all calling to Baby Quackers to toss the call to them. All except one, that is.

A white baby pony was sitting close to Megan's side, as if she were trying to blend into her shadow. The girl ran her fingers through the pony's pink hair and looked down at her.

"Why don't you go play with the other baby ponies, Baby Sundance?" Megan asked.

Baby Sundance just shook her head. "Don't want to," she said quietly. But her eyes continued to watch the beach ball longingly. Megan sighed. Baby Sundance was very sweet, but she was too shy to play with the other ponies. The only two she really spoke to were Megan and Sundance, her mother.

Suddenly there was a loud crash. Baby Glory had tried to toss the ball to a flying Baby Lofty, but had poor aim. Baby Lofty dove for the ball, but it flew past her into a vase on a nearby bookshelf. The ponies all gasped as Whizzer zoomed over two others to catch the vase, barely saving it from crashing into the floor. Baby Lofty fell into Megan's lap, causing a startled Baby Sundance to jump back.

"I think we should move this party outside," Megan said after making sure Baby Lofty was unhurt. The baby ponies gathered up the new toys and followed Megan out. The other ponies followed too, with Baby Sundance staying close to her mother's side.

In the yard, 4-Speed and Mimic played Follow the Leader with some of the babies, while North Star and Slugger lead a game of catch with the beach ball. Cupcake was busy cutting the cake.

"Doesn't Follow the Leader look like fun?" Sundance said, trying to urge her daughter to go play. "I'm sure Mimic would teach you how." But Baby Sundance just looked at the ground, saying nothing. Sundance sighed, feeling sad for her baby. She looked around for Megan, hoping Baby Sundance could play a game with her, but she was busy talking to a blue Big Brother pony.

"Look at Posey," Sundance said, trying again. "She's giving away flowers." Baby Sundance glanced over to see the peach pony placing a rose in Baby Moondancer's mane. "Do you want to go get one?" her mother asked.

"No, I don't need one," Baby Sundance replied. Sundance frowned, running out of ideas.

"Wow, what a perfect day for a party!" a voice came from nearby.

Sundance turned to see the Big Brother pony that had been talking to Megan standing next to her.

"Um, oh yes," she said politely. "It's really lovely out."

The blue pony tossed his mane and looked down at Baby Sundance. "And just why are you not playing?" he asked.

Baby Sundance sized him up for a moment. "Mama says not to talk to strangers," she finally replied.

The pony laughed, and Sundance found herself smiling too. He certainly is friendly, she thought to herself.

"Well your Mama must be very smart to tell you that," the newcomer said. "My name's Quarterback. And I hear you are Baby Sundance. So we're not strangers now, are we?"

Baby Sundance seemed to think about it for a moment. "I guess not."

Quarterback smiled. "Great!" he said. "So, how come you're here on the sidelines? Are you a cheerleader?"

Sundance watched her daughter in surprise. She was actually giggling at Quarterback's teasing!

"No," Baby Sundance replied. "I just… I just don't like those games."

"I see. So what do you like to do?" her new friend pushed.

"I guess…" Baby Sundance pawed at the ground, feeling a bit shy again. "I guess I like to run."

"Running?" Quarterback repeated. "Are you fast?"

Baby Sundance blushed. "Uh-huh."

Sundance glanced down at her baby, then up a Quarterback. She thought she suddenly understood what he was doing. "She's probably the fastest baby pony," she chimed in proudly. Quarterback gave Sundance a quick wink, and she thought she felt her heart skip a beat.

"Is that so?" he said. "How 'bout we have a race then?"

Baby Sundance looked up sharply. "A race? With the other baby ponies?" Quarterback nodded, and Sundance held her breath, waiting for her baby's answer.

"I promise it will be fun," Quarterback coaxed.

Finally Baby Sundance quietly said, "Okay."

It only took a few minutes to organize the race. Baby Quackers lined up at the start, along with Baby Gusty, Baby Lofty, Baby Tic-Tac-Toe, and of course, Baby Sundance.

"Remember, no winking to the finish, and no flying!" Megan reminded them from the finish line where she was judging.

Quarterback moved next to Sundance to watch. Sundance was biting her lip in anticipation. She was hoping that her daughter did well, but was hoping even more that she would have fun. She glanced up at Quarterback, and the Big Brother pony gave her a reassuring smile.

"Go!" Megan cried. The baby ponies took off, all running as quickly as their little hooves could carry them to the finish. But, just as Sundance had claimed, Baby Sundance was by far the fastest. She crossed the finish line before all of the others. Quarterback and Sundance cheered. Sundance began to run over to congratulate her daughter, but Quarterback stopped her with his hoof on hers.

"Wait a minute," he said, nodding towards the baby ponies.

Sundance followed his gaze and gasped. Baby Glory was walking up to Baby Sundance.

"Wow! That was great!" the little unicorn said, still panting.

"Yeah," Baby Tic-Tac-Toe added. "You are really fast!"

Baby Sundance blushed, but didn't turn away or look down at the ground like she normally did. "Thanks," she said, smiling.

"I know," Baby Quackers cried. "Let's play tag! Baby Sundance, do you want to be it, since you're so fast?"

Baby Sundance's smile grew even bigger. She looked over at her mother, who nodded. "Sure!" she replied.

Sundance laughed, turning back to Quarterback as the baby ponies ran off. "I can't thank you enough," she said. "How did you know to have a race?"

Quarterback cleared his throat. "Actually, it was mostly Megan's idea. We have good teamwork, I guess."

Sundance shook her head, still amazed. "I'll have to thank her too." She glanced up into Quarterback's big blue eyes, suddenly getting butterflies in her stomach. "So," she said, "Megan asked you for help getting Baby Sundance to play with the other babies?"

"Um… well," Quarterback shifted his weight from one side to the other. "I'm the one who went to Megan for help." He suddenly blushed. "I asked her to introduce me to you, and she came up with the idea."

Sundance was shocked. The butterflies in her stomach seemed to be doing back flips now. She glanced over at Megan, who just smiled and waved back.

"Well, we aren't strangers anymore," she said, stealing his words from earlier.

Quarterback laughed. "I guess not," he said, seeming more at ease. "Want to go have some cake?"

Sundance nodded and walked with Quarterback to the cake table. They sat for almost two hours, just talking and getting to know each other. Sundance enjoyed herself quite a bit, feeling relieved that she didn't have to worry about Baby Sundance not leaving her side. A few other ponies, especially Heart Throb and Truly, would giggle and speak in hushed voices as they walked by, but Quarterback and Sundance hardly heard them. The two didn't seem to notice anything until they heard frantic cries coming from the other ponies.

"It's Baby Lofty!" one pony yelped. "She just collapsed!"

"Baby Gusty fainted too!" another said, running by.

"What? What happened?" Sundance cried, looking out at the baby ponies. Four were lying on the ground. Just then, Baby Quackers groaned and fell also.

Quarterback shook his head. "It looks like something's wrong with the baby ponies!"

Sundance suddenly felt panicked. Her daughter was standing with the other babies with a confused look on her face. But quickly the puzzled look turned to one of pain. Sundance watched in horror as Baby Sundance's knees buckled under her, and she swooned into the grass.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, so the first chapter was a bit slow. It will get more exciting though, I promise!


	2. Chapter 2

In case no one's figured it out yet, I'm a bit slow on the updates. My life is fairly busy, but I have plans for this story and will add chapters when I have free time.

I had a debate about calling Quarterback "Score," since that was what he was called in the tv series. But as a kid I remember calling him by the name that had been on his packaging, so I went with what was familiar to me. I hope I didn't confuse anyone!

Note: While I do own my Little Ponies, Hasbro owns the rights to them.

Sundance slowly exited the Lullaby Nursery while Lofty bolted in, almost knocking her over. Megan had been quick to make a rule of three mother ponies in the nursery at a time, to keep from overcrowding the baby ponies. Besides, the babies all seemed to be sleeping, so Sundance supposed her baby wouldn't know if she wasn't there anyway.

She sighed as she sat down beside the doorway, watching the sun go down. She didn't really know where else to go, not wanting to leave Baby Sundance completely. She decided to just wait her turn to go back in, along with the other mothers who were loitering around the nursery. There were other ponies hanging around too, including some of the Big Brothers, who stayed out of worry for the babies.

After a few minutes, Megan came out of the nursery and faced the ponies. "I've got an idea," she said. Sundance felt her ears prick up. "I don't know what's causing the baby ponies to be ill, but I have a feeling it might be some sort of magic. So I think we're going to have to go find help."

"The Moochick!" Glory cried. "He will know what to do!"

Megan nodded. "So we need some ponies to stay here and keep an eye on the babies, while some of you come with me to get the Moochick."

Firefly was the first to volunteer to go with Megan, followed by Lofty and Salty. "I'll go too!" Sundance chimed in. Out of the corner of her eye she saw that Quarterback had raised his hoof, and Megan counted him in too.

"I think that's enough," Megan said. "If something happens while we're gone, send Wind Whistler with a message."

The blue pony nodded enthusiastically, her pink hair swinging around her face. "I'll get a message to you quick, Megan! I'm the fastest!" Wind Whistler said breathlessly.

Megan nodded, the ponies said some brief goodbyes, and the little party took off into the fading light. They weren't far into their trip when Quarterback came up alongside Sundance.

"That's pretty admirable of you," Quarterback said, "To come with, I mean."

Sundance looked at him. "If I can help, it's better than just sitting around and hoping Baby Sundance – and the other babies – will get better on their own."

But while she was talking, Sundance wasn't watching where she was going, and tripped over a rock that was in her way. She blushed as she stood back up, shaking the dust off.

"Um, I completely agree," Quarterback said, choosing to ignore her stumble. "I was just getting to know the little tyke. When she gets better, I'd like to show her how to carry a ball. She's got a lot of potential, you know!"

"I know," Sundance said, laughing. She was glad Quarterback was there, glad for a distraction from the scary reality they faced. After a few moments of silence, Sundance spoke again. "Thanks again for helping her come out of her shell a bit. You know, the other ponies used to tease me for being clumsy, until Megan helped me see my good traits too. I suppose it can take a while for us all to get some confidence sometimes."

Quarterback smiled. "You? Clumsy?" Sundance blushed furiously. "It's ok," he said quickly. "It's actually kind of cute, I think."

Before Sundance could respond, Lofty called out from up ahead. "There's something moving ahead of us!"

Megan hurried to the front while the other ponies crowded around Lofty. They all tried to peer through the darkness to the bush that wiggled in front of them. Suddenly, a brown rabbit burst through the foliage.

"Habbit?" Megan cried in surprise. The rabbit chattered in reply, and a small, round, man also came out of the bushes.

"Mr. Moochick?" Megan said, "What are you doing here? We were coming to find you!"

The Moochick looked just as surprised as they were. "Well, well…" he stuttered. "The fact is, I was just coming to find YOU!"


End file.
